Many commercial products are currently available for cleaning and conditioning leather articles such as saddles and bridles, clothing items, furniture coverings, automobile interiors, fashion accessories such as belts and handbags, and the like. Generally such products incorporate an oil-based soap which is manually applied and worked into the leather with a brush, and thereafter rinsed with water. These soaps tend to be quite irritating to the skin of the user, and moreover are not generally biodegradable. A more user and environmentally friendly leather cleaner and conditioner is needed.
It would be desirable to formulate a leather cleaner and conditioner which could be more easily applied, would be non-toxic and non-irritating to the user, and which would be biodegradable.